cuando el amor nos llega podemos cambiar
by sammy.HxA.superfan
Summary: es basicamente todo un libro escrito por mua llamado transicion a la felicidad pero aqui solo les muestro el capitulo 2 este fic trata basicamente sobre chris y una chica que conosio k-poper ahh combina las 2 cosas que mas me gustan:chris y ser k-poper


Y ahí la conosi un lunes 24 de julio de 1995,era la mujer mas bella y hermosa que jamas habia visto,aun mas hermosa que Bridgette y Courtney juntas,recuerdo ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer,era como 3 dedos mas alta que yo, delgada,de ojos marron oscuro,y su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos,sedoso y ondulado con rayos color magenta,usaba una blusa escotada que tambien dejaba a la vista un poco de la piel de su estomago, era de BigBang y tenia otra camisa debajo que en los brazos tenia escrito 2NE1,llevaba un pantalon de licra de color cian o bien aqua,tenia escrito en las piernas SS5O1,tenia un collar de B1A4,un boton de las GG y una especie de botitas color rosa palido.

Yo tenia puesto un pantalon que decia FTISLAND en las piernas era color blanco, me gustaba pintarme luces en el cabello de color azul "orfanato el mas triste de los azules",traia una camisa de "doble ese" muy pegada al cuerpo, mis zapatillas azules,las ordinarias,tan solo me despedi con la mirada por que yo creia que esa chica tampoco me corresponderia,me logre acercar mas a ella cuando,se disponia a cruzar al local del anime,yo iba hacia los videojuegos,ella avanzo primero pero al mismo tiempo paso una chica emo y choco contra ella se le cayeron sus cosas y entonses fui a ayudarla ella se disculpo con la emo,y esta respondio de muy mala manera y dijo-fijate por donde caminas idiota-y eso me enfurecio porque me hiso recordar mi apodo y entonses le grite no le grites estupida ella se disculpo no te insulto perra¡-y contesto-a ver si la proxima vez cuidas mejor a tu novia-yo me puse rojo como un tomate-gracias por defenderme,pero no tenias que ser tan grosero con ella-dijo yo me avergonze-estas bien-dije-si-respondio luego susurro a mi oido-aunque debo aceptar que la expresion en su rostro fue muy graciosa-luego le pregunte su nombre mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas y me dijo-Samantha,y el tuyo-chris-le dije,en su bolsita traia 2 doramas el de boys over flowers y el de A. , tambien un domo gigante rosado, yo tambien habia comprado uno pero el mio era color marron,luego fuimos al local de omandu's y comimos 1 cada uno el suyo era de jalea de zarzamora y el mio de chocolate,luego la fui a dejar a su casa y me pregunto que en donde vivia,y tuve que decirle la verdad,que vivia en canada pero que me quedaria 6 dias mas,sus ojos enrojecieron,estaba a punto de llorar,y entonses la abraze y le pregunte el porque de su tristeza a lo que ella respondio-talves habia encontrado un amigo y ahora lo perdere para siempre-sabes yo solamente he tenido 1 amigo en toda mi vida-le dije y ella dijo- ah si y quien era-a lo que respondi-un viejo amigo del kinder hasta terminar la secundaria el fue mi mejor amigo-y dijo-en serio eso es muy triste-y se hecho a llorar otra vez en mi hombro-y como se llamaba-pregunto-dante-conteste-yo tambien solo he tenido 1 amigos en toda la vida-dijo-y quienes era-pregunte-una pequeña niña llamada Daniela de la primaria tambien era mi mejor amiga y la unica que he tenido-dijo-tranquila de ahora en adelante yo sere tu amigo,esta bien-dije limpie sus lagrimas y volvi a abrazarla,nunca habia tenido contacto fisico con ninguna chica,y al parecer ella tampoco,luego salio su madre y pregunto-quien es este chico-y sam dijo-su nombre es chris-quieres pasar a tomar un vaso de agua-dijo la señora-lo siento mucho pero ya me tengo que ir-dije,luego se metio a su casa mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas,pronto salio y se despidio de mi, y me beso en la mejilla,despues me dio un papelito,era un boleto para el concierto de SS5O1 fueron los regalos mas lindos que jamas me hubiesen dado-mañana a la 01:00pm en la plaza "friki"-me dijo.

Y al dia siguente fui,y la vi que estaba cambiando un disco de super juniors,que habia salido defectuoso,y grito agioopseo,me acerque a ella y la levante en el aire,despues salimos de ahí,y ya en el concierto me pregunto mi nombre completo-Chris Mclean y el tuyo-respondi-Samantha Vargas-dijo-mucho gusto señorito-ambos nos reimos,su risa era la mas hermosa que jamas habia escuchado,-es un nombre hermoso-dijo-igualmente-añadi,luego se subio al esenario en la cancion you are my heaven fue muy lindo,y comenzo a lleve a su casa y me dijo que la viera al dia siguiente a las 05:00pm hiba a ser algo especial dijo, ahh y si que lo fue.


End file.
